Together Forever
by Manchu
Summary: A bunch of short stories about Kanda's and Allen's childhood. AU Kanda x Allen OOC Kanda Sorry I didn't include that earlier. New chapter is rated M for a SHORT Lemon I put in of Tyki x Wisely. That's probably the only lemon I'll put in this fic.
1. New Word

"_Hey Yuu!" A small boy with white hair called out. He was looking for a certain friend that he'd always play with. "Yuu! Where are you? Let's play!"_

"_Che. Stupid bean sprout don't yell so loud. Who knows what windows you'll break this time?" Yuu Kanda said smirking a little. The little boy stuck his tongue out. "Bleh! My name is Allen! I'm 5 and I'm smarter than you!" Kanda frowned. "You aren't smarter. Say somethin' like that again and you won't be able to call me Yuu."_

_Allen made a dramatic gasp. "I won't say anything like that again! Lemme call you Yuu please!" _

_He smirked. "Well?"_

_Allen tilted his head. "Yes Yuu?"_

"_You wanted to play?" Allen nodded his head excitingly. "Yeah! Let's play…" He put his pointer finger to his lips thinking about it carefully. "Hide and Seek!" _

"_Okay. Who's it bean sprout?" Kanda asked. "It's Allen! I'll be it!"He blinked. "You sure bout that bean?" Allen put his hands on his hips. A trait he got from the teacher at school when she was angry at someone. "Of course why wouldn't I be!?" _

"_Then this'll take a while. Wait here, I'm going to get something for me to snack on."_

_Allen stared at Kanda in wonder. "Why are you getting snacks Yuu?"_

_He stopped to look at Allen as if the answer was obvious. "You'll take FOREVER to find me bean sprout."_

_Allen stomped his foot hard on the ground. "I WON'T!" Kanda shrugged. "Just taking precautions."_

"_You don't have to because I won't!" He protested._

"_Whatever." Kanda muttered._

"…_.Yuu?"_

"_What is it bean? Let's get started already!"_

"_What's p-pru-causions?" Allen asked, having an extremely hard time pronouncing the word._

_Kanda's gaze softened. Well, Allen was only five._


	2. My Name

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: This story is NOT in chronological order. If you look carefully their ages (Kanda's and Allen's) are different in each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man. I know everyone wants to, but we will never own it in any way. **

6 year old Yuu Kanda fondly looked at 2 year old Allen playing with some trains. Allen couldn't speak yet and all he did was gargle words and cry to get attention. Yuu had tried to get him to speak, but Allen still couldn't get his voice box to work right.

'What word -or name- could I get Al to say?' Yuu wondered. He absently flipped the page of a picture book. "And you will turn into a lotus..." He muttered the first sentence to himself. 'You, you....Yuu!'

He looked up to see that Allen was right beside him staring at the pictures of his book. "Hey Al? Can you say my name?"

Allen tilted his head to the side. "My name is Yuu. Say that." The toddler opened his mouth and tried saying it but it came out as slurs. Yuu sighed. "It's alright you can try later." He said ruffling Allen's hair.

------

A week later and Allen still couldn't say his name. Yuu was starting to think that it was impossible and Allen could see it on his face.

The white haired child put his lips in a pout. He really couldn't say anything right no matter how hard he tried.

"Yuu dear!" said Kanda's mom.

"Yes mom?"

"Yuu can you get the mail for me?" He nodded as he strode outside to the mailbox. Allen stopped his play to try and say Yuu's name once more. "Y....Y--uu....Y-u-u..."

"Mom! Here's your mail!" Yuu called from the entrance.

"Thank you dear. Why don't you go play with Allen?" suggested his Mom.

Allen got up slowly and toddled over to his friend to tug on his sleeve. "Ah, Al? I was going to play with you in a minute ya know. What is it?"

"Y..."

Yuu cocked a brow. Was Allen trying to say something?

"Y-uu...Yuu!" Allen jumped up and down in victory. "Yuu! Yuu! Yuu!" He squealed.

Kanda's eyes went wide in surprise.

Allen's first word: "Yuu!"


	3. Innocent Love

Innocent Love

Yuu snuck into the baby room. He had heard the Walker's had a baby in the house and he was curious. His parents had told him that the baby's name was Allen and that he was not allowed to step into the nursery. 'Just a peek' he thought to himself.

He slowly tiptoed to the crib on the other side of the room. Once there, he peeked through the bars and found a cute baby with white hair and pale -though not sickly- skin.

Then, before he could stop himself he said, "Cute" and woke the baby up. 'Maybe he has se-sen-senshi...-Whatever that word was- hearing.'

Allen's eyes were blue gray and really round. The baby blinked a few times before reaching out to play with Yuu's hair. When he pulled his hand back, the locks of black hair swayed back and forth before going back into its original position. Allen's mouth went into an 'O' before letting out a few giggles. Yuu let him play with his hair until the infant got bored. After playing with Yuu's hair he moved onto his hands. They were slightly bigger than his and Allen's lips formed into a slight pout as if he was disappointed that his hands were so tiny.

At this moment Yuu's mom came in disappointed that he didn't listen to the rules. "Yuu come on, we have to go now dear." He nodded but he really wanted to 'play' with Allen more.

"Baibai Aru." He was about to go but the tears in the infant's eyes made him halt. "Don't cry! I'll ask mommy to bring me back tomorrow kay?" Allen stopped crying and mimicked-cutely- a small wave 'goodbye'.

Yuu grinned.

This was so worth the small scolding.


	4. Learning Japanese

Allen kicked his legs merrily as he licked his ice cream cone. It was a hot day and the ice cream cooled him down immediately. It was his second week of school and everyone was pretty nice to him. He liked it there and the best part was that Yuu had one of his classes next to his! Yep, life was great.

But there was one thing that bothered him. Several of the teen students had been talking about something that sounded Japanese and it sounded interesting.

'I'll ask Yuu what it means when he come over to watch me today!' Allen thought to himself. Kanda had been babysitting him for a while now so he could get some money for a new book he wanted. Allen being Allen asked him what the book was about and the reply he got was: "It's about swords"

Typical….

When he got home, Kanda was surprisingly already there doing his English homework. He was lying on his stomach and several papers were lying all around him. The papers had complicated math problems on them that made Allen dizzy.

"Bean, you're late." Kanda said, not looking up from his homework.

"I'm not! You're just early!!" Allen pouted.

"Sure whatever" Kanda said before muttering something in Japanese.

That's when Allen remembered the question he had meant to ask.

"Yuu can I ask you something? Someone said something in Japanese and I don't know what it is."

"Nn" Kanda nodded.

"What's hentai?" He asked innocently.

Kanda dropped his pencil. This was not going to be easy.


	5. Fight

_Smack!_

"_Waaah!"_

Kanda was in a grumpy mood that day and Allen had been bugging him about the subject. He was at the edge of his patience and took out his anger on poor Allen.

He hit him.

Kanda didn't feel any remorse even after he hit his friend; he was just too angry. His mother scolded him and placed the two in the same room after he had calmed down so that they would make up and be friends again.

But, it had been 2 hours and the two didn't even talk. Well, Allen did try but Kanda just turned his back on him.

"Yuu? Are you still mad?" Allen asked softly.

"What do you think _idiot_?" Kanda snapped.

"S-sorry for bugging you…" Allen apologized "Can't we be friends again?"

"Hmph!" Kanda still wouldn't look at the bean. He knew it wasn't Allen's fault but he just couldn't say sorry. He was just so stubborn. There was just no way that he would admit it was his fault.

"Yuu do you want to play puzzles?" Allen asked hopefully. He really didn't like it when they got into fights. "It's your favorite one!"

"Just stop bugging me bean sprout."

"But….."

"Not listening"

Allen frowned and his eyes watered. He walked over to Kanda's side of the room and wrote something on a piece of paper. Once he was done, he pushed the paper closer to Kanda and left the room.

Kanda sighed. He should have just said sorry. He turned to look at what Allen wrote on the white construction paper.

Yuu we'll be friends tomorrow right?

Allen Walker

P.S-

I'll wait at the tree house.

Kanda's features softened. Yes, they would be friends no matter what arguments they got into. The next day they would return to their old selves. It was an unspoken promise.

Together forever

Parting never

-

**Please read-**

**Hey guys! I'm glad that you're reviewing! I really appreciate it so please review some more. **

**I need some ideas for the next story. So no, this isn't the last chapter just because I put the story title in this chapter.**

**I will try to use all of your ideas so please think of as much as possible! **

**Thank you**


	6. Spread Your Wings

Yuu picked up Allen from off of the floor. Allen couldn't walk yet but today he wanted to teach him a little bit.

"Like this Al" Yuu said as he held Allen's arms.

Allen grumbled when he slipped. He had no idea why Yuu was doing this to him. Couldn't he just crawl? He didn't have to be like other people right? But poor Allen couldn't talk yet; so he couldn't voice his opinion and instead he had to go along with what Yuu was doing.

"Lift your feet up Al"

"No like this"

"Ugh…"

This went for a few hours and Yuu just gave up after that. Allen was probably too tired to want to cooperate anyways.

-

The next day he went to Allen's house he heard music playing from inside. It sounded really nice. When he went in he saw Allen trying to get up.

Maybe he wanted to dance? Yuu almost laughed at the thought. He went over to Allen and held his hands out to him. Allen grabbed them; then Yuu pulled him up and the two started to dance.

_Dance with me_

_Until the sun sets_

_We'll dance happily _

_Forever until we drop_

_Dance with me_

_Until the sun sets_

_Until we both fall and spread our wings_

_Dance with me_

-

Allen was able to walk a few days after that dance.


	7. Pretending

"Prepare to die Moyashi!" Yuu Kanda growled as he activated his innocence.

"You're the one that's going to die BaKanda!" Allen yelled.

Then, they charged each other.

"AARGH!" They both yelled as they got ready for the first hit.

'I'm going to hit him first!' They both thought in overconfidence.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Yuu's mom asked.

Allen tripped and fell on several toys on the ground while Yuu almost fell on Timcanpy but caught himself before he squished the dog.

"MOM!" Yuu groaned.

Allen whined. "I was going to win this time!"

Yuu's mom shook her head. "Were you two watching that anime show again?"

Allen nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah! It's the best show ever! They even have the same names as us! Right Yuu?"

"Whatever bean, I'm winning next time though."

"No way!"

-

**I hope you liked this. Please review, I'm still taking suggestions for stories. I'll do jealous Yuu next so I hope you guys will stay for the next story! **


	8. Complicated

It was a sunny, beautiful day. The exotic curious birds chirped in the canopy tree tops while wild rabbits and squirrels scavenged the grounds for vegetation. The sunlight traveled into a lone tree house just at the edge of town. It wasn't too far away from the owner's house but it wasn't too close either. It was at the right distance and the two children playing inside made sure it was. To them, it was their own secret getaway; no one else was allowed inside.

…Until now.

"Hey bean what is _she_ doing here?" Yuu Kanda asked.

However, he preferred being addressed by his last name; anybody –except for the bean- who called him by his first name would meet his fist and in the future a sword.

Today he was exceptionally irritated. Why? It was because it was Valentines Day; that meant chocolates and _girls_. That, however, was not the only reason why he was irritated. Well, irritated might not be the right word.

He was _jealous_, but he would never admit that.

The 'bean sprout' or Allen Walker had always gotten chocolates from every girl in his classroom. He was the kindest, gentlest, most forgiving and selfless child out there. He didn't care much for material things and he was probably one of the most innocent. Of course that often got him into a lot of trouble, but that's why Kanda was always there.

"Well Yuu she just wanted to see where we went everyday so I decided to show her." Allen said truthfully.

Kanda looked at the girl hatefully. He had seen her kiss Allen on the cheeks before and Allen being as naïve as he was ignored it. The bean would never think of it as a 'romantic' kiss. He probably thought of it as just being friendly.

"Just a short peek and then she leaves." Kanda gave in. He knew the bean sprout would put up a fight and he didn't want to deal with that.

"Thank you Kanda-senpai." The girl smiled but she was only looking at Allen.

Even when the girl was gone, Kanda still couldn't cover his feeling of jealousy. It was consuming him; taking him whole. The questions started to rise higher and higher. His chest started to hurt and he could feel himself sweat.

_Would he leave me for a girl?_

_Does he have anyone he likes?_

_Would he be disgusted with me if I said that I liked him? _

However, Allen was also asking those questions. Allen had always admired Kanda, always and he still does. Sure enough, that admiration turned into something more but he would never be able to tell him. That was an impossible task for him! Allen never did things for himself; it was always about someone else for him. It was never about himself; that's what made him special. He just didn't realize it.

Then, before he could stop the words he suddenly blurted out, "Hey Yuu, do you have someone you like?"

"Why do you ask?" Kanda wondered. He was having a hard time on his English homework so he welcomed the distraction provided by Allen with open arms.

"I was just wondering... If you don't want to tell me that's completely fi-"

"I do have someone I like in _that_ way." Kanda said while turning his eyes towards his math homework.

"Oh who is it? Mimi? She's kind of cute." Allen pondered smiling.

He was actually frowning on the inside though. He would never be able to win against those girls. They were so cute and beautiful! He was just a plain person; Kanda would never think of him that way or so he thought.

"No it's not Mimi…She's annoying and pesters me about going on a date too much. I hate girls like that."

"Oh…" Allen blankly looked at the pictures of his chapter book. 'I wonder who it is then… Lani? Mini? Coral?'

Kanda sighed when he saw the look on Allen's face. It looks like he wasn't the only one that was jealous. Silently, Kanda strode over to Allen's side; kneeled down and lifted the bean sprout's chin so that he was looking him in the eyes.

"Yuu?"

Then, Kanda kissed Allen full on the lips surprising his friend.

"Does that answer your question?" Kanda asked smirking when he saw Allen's bright red face.

-

**I hope this was okay. I don't really know my comfort zones when it comes to writing yet. I always draw so I hope this isn't too bad. Please review! I need more ideas! Oh but I also need to work on Allen's Christmas gift… If I don't get any ideas, I'll finish the last chapter and begin on my next story.**

**Please say if you're fine with me finishing this story on Tuesday. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm really surprised that I got so much on this story.**

**Manchu**


	9. Can I have?

"Hey Yuu can I ask you something?" Allen asked his friend.

"What is it?" Yuu asked while looking down at the small first grader.

"What can I have for Christmas?"

Allen knew that kids got presents for Christmas and that they got them from someone called "Santa". He also knew that he needed to write a list of things he wanted and Santa's elves would make it for him.

"Anything" Yuu answered shortly.

"Do you think I'm on the "good" list?" Allen asked.

"You probably are." Yuu said.

"You said that I can have anything right?"

"Yeah…you're asking a lot of questions bean sprout." Yuu said.

"Then, can I have a grand piano?"

"I'm sure the fat guy would be able to fit it in his bag somewhere," answered Yuu.

Allen pouted. "That's rude; you shouldn't call people names."

"Who said?" Yuu asked while smirking.

"My mommy"

Yuu rolled his eyes. Allen had always been a 'goody two shoes' kind of kid. He always listened to his mother and he never told on anyone or complained about anything. He wasn't that spoiled either.

"You know I call you names too right _bean sprout_?"

"That's ex-excep…except-tio…." Allen stuttered.

"Exceptional" Yuu provided.

The white haired boy nodded. "Yeah that… So, can I have a farm?"

"Would your parents allow that?" Yuu asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It's Christmas aren't they supposed to?" Allen asked.

Yuu shook his head in exasperation. 'He's always so clueless.'

"Look, you can get anything that he can actually _make_. You can't make a farm. You have to buy land first and then build the barn. No matter how big that bag of his is, he wouldn't be able to fit all of those animals inside of it."

Allen blinked. "Don't the elves make the presents?"

"That's what I meant…" Yuu said sighing.

Allen nodded before sitting down on one of the benches near the pond. Yuu joined him soon after and they both sat in silence for a few long minutes. The mammals were all in hibernation; the park seemed completely lifeless.

"Do animals get presents?"

"Of course not…except for maybe household pets."

"Can we ask for a person as a present?" Allen asked with wide curious eyes.

"I have no idea if anybody asked for an actual person before bean sprout." Yuu answered not sure where this was going.

"Can I have you for Christmas?" Allen asked innocently.

Yuu had no answer for that one.

-

**Merry Christmas!**

**I hope you liked this story too. **

**Please Review! **


	10. Strange Books

Allen flipped through the pages of the strange comic book. He couldn't understand or read it because it was all in Japanese and the situations were all so strange. He had gotten it from Yuu's sister's comic book collection but…

He couldn't make anything out of it.

Then the door opened. It was his best friend Yuu Kanda. They had been friends since Allen's birth and hopefully they would be for a long time.

The white haired boy smiled. 'Maybe he can translate this for me?'

"Hey Yuu?"

"What?"

"What are they doing and can you translate this?" Allen held up the book.

Yuu grabbed it from Allen's small hands. 'It's probably one of my siste…r's.'

"Bean sprout you aren't supposed to be reading this." Yuu said calmly trying to suppress his anger.

Allen tilted his head. "Why?"

Yuu's eye twitched. He didn't want to have to explain the whole thing to an 8-year-old kid!

"You aren't old enough to read this yet and if you do someday it's bad anyways." Yuu explained hoping that Allen would buy it…not that it wasn't true.

Allen's face showed full panic as he ran out of the room yelling something like: "Oh no what's my mom going to say?!"

Yuu let out a breath of relief as he shoved the book back into the shelf; not caring if the pages ripped or got bent. It was his sister's fault for leaving it out.

'Stupid girls…what is so great about yaoi anyway?' Yuu thought with disgust.


	11. Why?

"Hey…Yuu! Yuuu---- Are you listening to me? Yuuuuu?" Allen shook his friend.

He wanted to know something but Yuu had place earphones in his ears and probably couldn't hear him.

Allen pouted and pulled the earphones –roughly- out of Yuu's ears.

"Ow! What the-" Yuu cut off the last word considering Allen was only 6 years old. "What is it?"

"Hey why do we have to pray?" Allen asked.

Yuu raised an eyebrow. He too had to pray but his and Allen's religions were quite different. How could he explain this in a way that Allen would understand?

He got it.

"If you pray everything that you wish for will come true and fall form the sky." It was a lie but it sure made praying more exciting.

"Really Yuu!?" Allen asked wide-eyed.

"Really"

-

The next day Allen started praying more faithfully and he never ever fell asleep in church ever again.

This made his parents happy though they wondered what made Allen have a change of heart.

When asked, Allen replied, "I want to see puppies fall from the sky."

-

**I laughed at this too. I got the idea when I was in Church yesterday; I thought it would be so cute.**

**I hope you enjoyed this,**

**Please Review!**


	12. Fears

The three older bullies laughed at Allen's face. This wasn't funny! Why were they laughing? They would surely be attacked too right?

"And then, the boogie monster comes out of your closet and calls its friends from under your bed!" The biggest one exclaimed. This was obviously a lie but Allen was prone to believe anything at five years old.

"Then they attack you in your sleep and eat your brains out!"

Allen shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears. He wanted to run away but they would probably jump on him and Allen did not want a repeat of the day before.

"Ooh but I bet they're going to come out tonight kid."

Allen opened one eye slowly. "W-why?"

"Because they come out every time a kid finds out about them…It's like a welcoming party! They also come out when lightning strikes and the weather man did say there was gonna be a storm today!"

The bullies laughed evilly as they walked away; leaving a poor scared Allen behind.

'_Maybe I should wait for Yuu to finish his Kendo class…'_

Allen yelped when the thunder in the sky boomed. '_I-I'll wait here' _He told himself; taking a seat by a large tree.

-

Yuu raised an eyebrow when he saw the bean sprout underneath the tree with his eyes and years tightly shut. He had never been afraid of thunder and lightning before so why start now?

"Hey bean sprout…" Allen didn't answer. He probably couldn't him. "BEAN SPROUT!" Kanda screamed.

"AH! Yuu you scared me!!" Allen pouted.

"You're the one that wasn't answering…"

"S-sorry."

**BOOM!**

"Ack!" Allen yelped. "Um…Are you going to sleep over today?"

"Yeah…" Yuu never planned on going but he was a little worried. "Did something happen?"

"Nope nothing at all!" Allen waved his hands in front of him and smiled nervously.

-

Of course the 'nothing at all' turned into something when Allen asked to sleep with Yuu.

"Why bean sprout?" Yuu asked tiredly.

"I'm scared!" Allen stomped his feet as he admitted the truth.

"Of what?"

"The boogieman…"

"That guy isn't even real…" Yuu rolled his eyes. "Who told you about him? Or were you watching some movie?"

"The bullies at school…" Allen looked up to see a strange silhouette. He screamed and jumped onto Yuu at full force.

"That's just a tree…Now get OFF!"

"S-sorry but can I still sleep with you?"

Yuu sighed. "Fine."

Allen smiled as he got into the bed and curled up against Yuu's warmth. He could get used to this.

-

**Please Review!**


	13. My Balloon

"Yuu just a little further! You can do this!" Allen cheered.

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Just shut it bean. I would have told you to do this yourself but you have no coordination."

"I do to have…whatever you just said…." Allen muttered.

"Yeah sure you do…."

Earlier in the day, Allen had gotten a bright yellow balloon from a kind clown at the circus. Unfortunately, when they went to the park, the balloon had somehow found its way out of Allen's small hands and got tangled in a tree. So now, the all mighty Yuu Kanda is climbing this tall tree to get the balloon back. Three cheers for the knight in shining armor?

Allen watched from the ground only thinking about getting his balloon back when Yuu slipped a little making him remember a story his mom told him a few days ago.

-

"_So mommy what happened?"_

"_Well my little sister climbed all the way to the top of the huge tree in our backyard."_

"_That's amazing! Then what happened?"_

"_However, while she was climbing back down a branch broke and she slipped."_

_Allen's eyes got wide. "Did she die?"_

_His mom chuckled. "No dear, but she did get seriously hurt. She had to go to the hospital. So now do you see why I don't want you to climb trees little rascal?"_

"_Yes mommy! But…I thought hospitals were only for really sick people…"_

"_They are, but they're for injured people too. Now, do you want some cookies?"_

"_Yes mommy!"_

_-_

"Wait Yuu come down!" Allen panicked.

"What is it now bean? Don't you want the balloon?"

"Mommy told me a story about her sister and she slipped because a branch broke! I don't want that to happen to you too…"

Yuu sighed. "It's not like it's going to happen twice bean sprout."

"But still-!"

"Fine I'm coming down okay?"

Yuu got down safely and the two made their way through the crowds back home.

"Hey Yuu…You're the best balloon ever!" Allen said as he held onto Yuu's hand tightly; making sure he didn't 'fly' away.

-

**I got the idea one Sunday and I completely forgot about it until now. I saw a bright yellow balloon on tangled in the telephone lines (?). Then this story popped into my head.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Paradichlorobenzene

Allen and Kanda stared at the word before them. They had found it while searching for well…moths. It was pretty strange and the two decided to write it out in big capital letters on a piece of construction paper.

'PARADICHLOROBENZENE'

"Yuu how do you pronounce that?" Allen had a tough time trying to pronounce words but this word was huge. There was absolutely no way he could even say…whatever was on the paper.

"Che. It's just a word it's not like it's important to us."

"Do you know what it means?" Allen asked.

"No idea" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Hmm….Hey mommy?"

"Yes sweetie? If it's about the muffins they're on the oven."

"That wasn't what I was gonna ask but okay! Erm…What does this word mean?" Allen held up the paper above his head so his mother could see.

"It's a chemical they use in moth balls." She said.

"Oooh…" Allen nodded his head when the phone rang.

The two boys watched as Allen's mother went to answer the phone ringing uncontrollably in the hallway.

"Moths play with balls?"

-

**I was in the bathroom washing my hands when I all of a sudden started thinking about that song 'Paradichlorobenzene'. I wonder why I thought about that in the bathroom….**

**Please Review!**


	15. Yuu's Guide

Allen rummaged through Yuu's old things that were placed neatly inside of his old room. It had been several years since Allen had ever seen Yuu and he decided to reminisce a little.

Then, Allen started laughing suddenly. "So this is how he was able to look after me," he murmured softly.

-

**5 rules about Allen Walker the Bean sprout**

**Always give him a cookie when you walk through the door or else he'll cry like he's being eaten by a monster.**

**-**

"_**Yuu! I want a cookie!" Allen wailed.**_

_**Yuu sighed and took out a small chocolate chip cookie reluctantly. "Here kid."**_

"_**I want a bigger one…." Allen looked up with huge puppy eyes but Yuu had already turned his head away.**_

_**-**_

**2. Never ever say curse words in front of him or his mother.**

**-**

"_**Sh-" **_

_**Allen blinked at Yuu, confused as to why he stopped mid-sentence. "What is it Yuu?"**_

"_**Nothing brat just do your homework or whatever."**_

_**Allen's mom mouthed a 'thank you' to Yuu before going back to work. **_

_**-**_

**3. Give him warm milk in the morning and evening. Cold water in the afternoon at 2…I don't know why…But his mom said that he'd get a stomach ache if he didn't…So troublesome…**

_**-**_

"_**I'm thirsty Yuu!!" Allen tugged roughly on Yuu's school uniform.**_

"_**Here"**_

"_**Thank you Yuu!" Allen said while kicking his feet merrily on the couch.**_

_**-**_

**4. Make sure to wind up the music box or else he'll never get to sleep.**

**-**

"_**Music box Yuu!" Allen grinned from the top of the bunk bed.**_

"_**I can't wait till you learn how to do things yourself." Yuu muttered but he wound up the music box anyways.**_

_**-**_

**5. Finally, when he does 'it' in his diaper…Leave him in his dad's office…**

**-**

"_**Stay there bean. Your dad should be coming soon." Yuu stepped out of the room silently before running across the street. Thank god he didn't know how to change diapers…or else he'd have to change them which he didn't want to do.**_

"_**Yuu?" Allen called out inside the empty room. "Where'd he go? Oh well…Where is daddy's paper? I wanna draw!" **_

_**He giggled while knocking over a lot of paper to draw on…Well he didn't know it was important papers…..Papers that were needed in a presentation his father was in charge of…**_

_**-**_

Allen laughed at the last rule. "Now I can tell mom who to blame for all of those rashes!"

He got up and put the paper on top of the bed that was once Yuu's.

"I'll see you tomorrow…"

-

**Did you like it? Sorry I didn't update sooner…Homework you know? **


	16. Blame Game

"Hey Yuu…What does 'daisuki' mean?" Allen asked.

The two kids were out on the porch with two electric fans, one for Yuu and the other for Allen. It wasn't summer yet but it was getting pretty hot. Yuu waved the paper fan in front of his face vigorously; why couldn't they have air condition?

"It's what you say when you really like someone. Damn it's hot. These fans aren't helping."

"I'm gonna tell mommy you said a bad word!" Allen crossed his hands over his chest but he had to agree with Yuu on this one.

"Go ahead. 'Damn' isn't a bad word. They even say it in the bible." Yuu rolled onto his back.

"It's ho------t. Yuu let's go back inside!" Allen complained.

"No way it's hotter inside. Do you want to get served as toast tomorrow?"

"But it's hot out here!"

"Didn't I say it's hotter inside?" Yuu snapped.

"You aren't coming up with anything!"

The asian put his hands behind his head. "What do you want me to do about it? I can't exactly throw the sun to the other side of the world bean sprout."

"I know that…Hey let's go to the water park." Allen suggested. "The water is cool over there!"

"No."

"Why? I know you like it there too!" Allen pouted.

"I do not! I hate crowded places and it's because we have no money."

"What about the beach?"

"We don't have a car."

"Pool?"

"We can't walk that far."

"Bath?"

"Your tub is too small and why do you want to take a bath with me for? That's gross." Yuu's face twisted in disgust.

"Don't you guys take baths together in Japan?"

"I don't like doing it." He said firmly.

"I've got it!" Allen shouted before pulling Yuu –literally- off of the porch.

-

15 minutes later…

"Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda get inside the house this instant!" Allen's mother scolded them angrily.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea bean."

"Then why did you agree for?" Allen asked.

They were covered in mud, water and leaves. Allen had the great idea of using the water hose in the garden to cool them off. The original idea of just sprinkling it over them turned into a game of 'tag' and without realizing, they had trampled over the garden; making a mess of everything.

"ALLEN WALKER AND YUU KANDA!" Allen's father yelled. Did I mention they got it on his car too?

"It was him!" They both pointed at the other.

-

**Got the idea from sort of personal experience. This didn't actually happen but I have been in similar situations.**

**Review please!**


	17. Exciting Night?

"Yuu…." Allen rubbed his drooping eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Shush you. You're going to wake up every living thing in the neighborhood!"

Allen rolled his eyes; as if that would happen. His voice was so soft even a noise detector wouldn't notice it.

"Yuu your parents are going to notice that you aren't home and then you are going to be busted." Allen warned him intelligently. The last time the Asian snuck out of the house he had been grounded for a whole five days.

"Like I care." Yuu spat.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Allen frowned. "What are you doing with girls underwear?"

"…." Yuu glared at the younger boy. "It's nothing so go to sleep."

"……Why are you in my house in the first place?"

Yuu hit his head on the wall; ignoring the sting afterward. Why did the naïve boy have to wake up in the first place?

"Yuu?" Allen tilted his head curiously; big gray eyes urging him to answer.

This was going to be a long night….and he was probably going to get grounded again.

-

**I hope this is entertaining enough to last you guys a long while. **

**Sorry for the long wait and thank you for the reviews. I enjoy reading them.**


	18. Troublemakers

**NOTE PLEASE READ: YOU CAN THINK OF THIS AS FRIENDSHIP SINCE MOST OF MY ONE-SHOTS HARDLY HAVE ANY BL IN IT. IT'S MOSTLY IMPLIED. HOWEVER, I DO HAVE SOME ONE-SHOTS WHERE THE BL IS OBVIOUS.**

**WHOEVER WANTS TO KNOW WHAT KANDA WAS DOING WITH GIRL UNDERWEAR PLEASE PM ME. OTHERWISE, YOU CAN MAKE UP THE REASON YOURSELF.**

**-**

Yuu sat on the couch and propped his chin on the palm of his hand while flipping randomly through the boring T.V shows. Who the hell watches this junk? Even Allen, a toddler, was more interesting to look at!

The Asian turned his head to look at the two year old. He was playing with one of those toy fans that light up when you turn it on.

Allen could speak, but some of his words were incoherent. He also couldn't say some letters correctly like 'r' and 'l'.

Sighing, Yuu absently played with a deck of cards that was lying on top of the coffee table.

'_I want to go home and attack my brothers fo-' _

"OW! Bean sprout what are you doing!?" Yuu shouted in pain while Allen giggled.

The little toddler turned on the toy fan again and held it by Yuu's toes. "Ow!" Yuu shouted again and Allen laughed at him…..again.

"Tch. Don't tell me you're going to be a sa….sadis….sadist? Whatever….Hey give me that fan I have an idea."

Allen complied and Yuu hopped off of the couch as soon as the toy was given to him; the white haired boy quickly skipped after him; curious as to what Yuu was going to do with _his_ toy.

-

Later that day, Yuu's older brothers were literally crying in pain.

-

**Hope you like it~**


	19. Jealousy Is A Powerful Thing

**Wow. I got a lot of people who wanted to know what Kanda was doing with girl's underwear….**

**I hope you like this story too!**

**-**

Lavi, Kanda and little seven year old Allen stood in an awkward silence. Lavi's arms were wrapped around Kanda's shoulders and he was smiling merrily. Kanda had his arms crossed and his face was in an irritated expression –most likely because of Lavi-.

Allen….

Allen's face was blank which was pretty unusual for the bright child. What happened here? Let's go back shall we?

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yuu you know you love me!" Lavi exclaimed while jumping onto Kanda's back._

"_Stupid rabbit get off!" Kanda shouted._

"_Aw come one! I love you~~" Lavi joked and poked Kanda on his cheeks._

"_Stop that you idiot!" Kanda raged._

"_Yuu?"_

"_Tch. Moyashi."_

"_Huh? Who's this Yuu-chan?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Allen's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth formed into a pout; you could see tears threatening to fall too.

Kanda looked unfazed but his eyes showed a different story; when Allen cried he _cried_. You know what they say, "When it rains it pours".

Meanwhile, Lavi was trying to get the younger boy to stop crying. "Hey buddy don't cry! Did I say something wrong?"

Allen swung his foot into both Lavi's and Kanda's shin making them both groan in pain.

"W-well the girl's got spunk…" Lavi said through clenched jaws earning him a kick to every man's 'sensitive spot'. "OW!"

"Tch. Serves you right rabbit."

"Eh!? You recovered already?" Lavi shouted incredulously.

"I'm not weak like you."

Allen pointed a finger accusingly at Kanda and Lavi and shouted, "First off I'm a boy! Second! Yuu you said that you wouldn't let anybody call you by your first name except for me liar! I hate you! You like that guy better than me right!? He said so himself! Go on your date for all I care!!!!" Allen hmphed' as he finished his rant and stormed off angrily back to his house.

"So that was your girlfriend?" Lavi asked.

Kanda's vein popped as he punched Lavi into oblivion.

-

**Oh wow. Another jealousy oneshot? Well….I liked this one better personally…**

**There was a reason why I didn't include Lavi in the other oneshots but that reason has completely gone. Don't think about this too much please. I just decided to not include a sequel is all.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**


	20. Tactics Part 1:Bean Sprouts and Trains

**Kanda is very OOC in this. I'm sure that he's pretty OOC in every story of mine though. I FAIL.**

**-**

Allen sat at the dinner table….alone. No matter what Allen just wouldn't touch the bean sprouts! Kanda teased him about it and said that it was because he didn't want to eat his 'own kind'. Allen just pouted and tried to feed the veggies to his golden retriever, Timcampy; unfortunately his mother caught him and now….he was still sitting at the table.

About 15 minutes had past and stubborn Allen still did not touch his 'green stuff'. Finally, his dad came home and tried persuading him. His mother thought that her son would give in when his father promised him a new board game but the boy didn't budge. (It was _very_ tempting.)

Another 10 minutes passed and Allen was now poking his bean sprout's with a fork. He was bored but his mom was keeping watch at the door and wouldn't let him leave the table until he ate everything.

You know how children are right? They have such wide imaginations and are probably much more creative than we could ever be….So Allen's imagination eventually took over and he started playing with his food. Kanda saw this and decided to take advantage of it.

"Hey bean."

"Wha----t?" Allen drawled.

"Want to play choo-choo train?"

Allen perked up a little, "I can't leave the table and I thought you didn't like that game?"

"I don't. You're gonna play it."

"I can't play by myself." Allen pouted.

"You can play with the bean sprouts." Kanda explained.

Allen looked wide eyed at the sprouts. "They don't have legs…"

"Yes they do. Look," Kanda pointed, "here and here."

The white haired boy laughed. "They do they do!" He exclaimed happily.

After a few minutes of Allen making the beans 'walk' Kanda told him that he had to finish the game.

"How do I do that Yuu?"

"They go in your mouth so they can rest."

"….But they can't stay in my mouth forever."

"You need to swallow them. The food goes down your throat and they have homes inside your body for them."

"Really!?"

"Really. The beans are probably tired now." Kanda wouldn't admit it but he was enjoying this.

"Okay I'll eat them now!"

Now, bean sprouts are Allen's favorite food. He asks for them for every meal so he can play with them.

-

**Hope you like it~**


	21. Tactics Part 2: Scrabble Pieces

**Long time no see! I apologize for not writing anything. SPRING BREAK!**

**Tactics Part 2: How to Get Your Message Across**

…**.**

**Without speaking**

**-**

Kanda tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Allen to finish whatever he was doing. He wondered why he even let himself submit to whatever the little-bean sprout- kid wanted.

-

"_Kanda, can I show you something?"_

"…_.Fine." Kanda huffed as he was defeated by Allen's big angelic eyes._

"_Yay! Okay, just turn around and DON'T look! Got it?"_

"_Whatever; just make it quick."_

_-_

"Are you _done _yet? I happen to have kendo in ten minutes!"

Allen shot him a kicked puppy look and Kanda just "tched".

"Fine, I'm almost done so can't you hold your horses?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "I have no horses."

"It's a figure of speech dummy!" Allen immediately gasped and covered his mouth, "I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't."

"I really didn't mean that!"

"Are you done yet?" Kanda hissed.

"Oh! Right! I forgot," Allen exclaimed, "Here!"

Kanda turned around and muttered something that sounded like, "finally" and all he saw was a bunch of randomly put letters on a "scrabble" board.

"What the hell is this bean?"

Allen pouted, "You can't see it!? You must be a blind old man!"

Kanda punched Allen on the head lightly, "Shut it if you want to live!"

The white haired child just laughed as Kanda lectured him and waved "good-bye" when his mother called him to go back home; leaving Kanda to figure out just where that secret message was.

After a full five minutes –he lied about going to Kendo- he finally found the message and almost –_almost_- smiled.

Kanda picked up the board game and put it neatly on the shelf and walked away in an oddly nicer mood.

-

_I'll miss you! Have a great Spring break!_

_-_

**Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**


	22. Connect Four

It was a nice, peaceful………..

I'm kidding.

What day is peaceful? I mean, you're always going to get into some type of argument or that leaf blower will wake you up and irritate you to no end.

Ahem, back to the story!

--

Allen sulked as he marched to anywhere but where Kanda Yuu was.

He was just so frustrated!

Every single time they played connect four it would always end the same way! It was so unfair!

'_He's so annoying and MEAN! I wish he could disappear! Ugh! I hate him! Why can't I win for!!!?'_

"Bean-sprout"

'_One day I'll show him!'_

"Bean-sprout!"

'_I'll win!'_

"**BEAN SPROUT"**

"AHHH!" Allen screamed in utter surprise. He was always caught by surprise too…

"Don't yell so loud; you sound like a girl and-…Hey…"

"Uwa….hic…hic"

"Tch, crybaby….Hey, your mom is going to turn into momzilla if you don't stop crying…."

"B-but! It's not fair! You're always better than meeee!" He wailed.

Shaking his head Kanda bent down so he was at Allen's level, "Hey, if you keep crying you'll never be better than me."

Allen still kept on crying.

Thinking that he would regret this but wanting to have some peace in the house, Kanda hugged Allen.

"Shut up and I didn't hug you, understood?"

Allen nodded in shock.

"You're definitely kinder than me so you are better at something right?" Kanda muttered.

"What was that Yuu?"

"Nothing"

"Awww, come on! No keeping secrets!"


	23. Adult Supervision

Kanda found Allen humming the "birthday song" gently as he used bright colors to draw a rainbow on a pretty large piece of paper.

'_Whose birthday is it?_' Kanda wondered with an eyebrow raised; he tip-toed over to the petite boy and hovered over him before blowing into Allen's ear.

"Ah!" Allen yelped, "Yuu! Don't do that!"

Kanda smirked, "Why should I listen to you again _squirt_?"

"Because…Just because!" He protested albeit immaturely.

The taller of the two sighed, "You're drawing a rainbow." Kanda _stated_.

Allen tilted his head to the side; wondering what Yuu could possibly be implying. '_Oh!'_

"Today is Tim's birthday! I'm going to bake a cake too!"

"You're baking a cake…so you can eat it yourself?" Kanda knew the dog couldn't eat cake…or any sweets for that matter.

Allen kicked Kanda in the shin; making him grunt. "Hmph! It's his birthday! Birthdays NEED cakes to BE birthdays!" He screeched.

Kanda just rolled his eyes as the little fire ball dragged him to the kitchen. He should have never approached Allen in the first place.

--

"……"

"……"

"Yuu?"

"What?"

Allen pointed to an unknown green blob at the other side of the kitchen, "Why are we all the way over here when the cake is over there? Aren't we going to eat it?"

Kanda sweat dropped, '_He's still calling it a cake when it looks like that!?' _

"Yuu----?" Allen drawled.

"No sprout, you _can't_ eat it."

"Why?"

"It's green and….it smells."

Allen nodded; seemingly accepting the short explanation, "Then, why are we all the way over here?"

'_Because it's monstrous,' _Kanda thought to himself as he shooed Allen out of the kitchen to get his mom, '_Note to self: adult supervision while baking cakes with the sprout.'_

-

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Any requests? **


	24. Of Confessions and Lies

"Hey Yuu….I have a confession to make…" Allen said with serious eyes. He would be in 7th grade this year and Kanda had seen him grow right before his eyes. Allen was still very much a naïve little boy but he was definitely smarter than the years before.

"Spit it out," Kanda said impatiently, "If it's not important I'm going to listen to music and block you out."

"I really like Lavi…" Allen said blushing.

"…..What…?" Kanda paused for a moment. He loved Allen a lot but if Allen didn't love him then…

"Tch. Just tell the rabbit then you stupid-"

Allen leaned over; interrupting Kanda with a chaste kiss on the cheek. "April fools!" Allen shouted; giggling like a girl that got asked out by her crush.

"…..Sprout."

"Yes?" Allen drawled.

"Your computer is on fire."

"That is the weakest joke I've heard on April Fools ever! Can't you come up with anything better?"

"I'm serious, it's on fire."

"Fine, I'll turn around but it's not because…."

3

2

1

"Oh my gosh! It's seriously on fire!!"

-

**Happy April Fools day!**

**I already got fooled and it was a pretty good prank…joke…whatever you want to call it. I think prank is a better word for it. **

**Anyways, for those of you on DA you should already know what the "prank" was. I just hope I'll get my icon back… **


	25. Angel

"Oi, Aru!" 6-year-old Kanda shouted to the three year old who was busy climbing a small rock.

"What?" Allen grumbled.

"You're gonna get your self hurt baka!" Kanda shouted as he pulled on Allen's overalls making them fall backwards.

"Mou, Yuu! Dun do dat a'en!" Allen complained while kicking his feet up and down.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Just go find something else to do."

15 minutes later~

"Oi" Kanda drawled, "Aru!"

"O'er here Yuu!"

Kanda raised a brow for a moment before heading in the direction of Allen's giggles; leading him to a small patch of white flowers.

"Moyashi, where are you?"

Allen giggled again, "You can't fin' me!"

Smirking, Kanda trampled over the flowers, knowing the toddler would get upset.

The small child gasped and popped up from underneath a pile of flowers, "Yuu! Dun uin da fwuaers!"

Kanda jumped and landed on the innocent flowers, crushing them mercilessly. "Can't stop me unless you come here."

"Les go!" Allen shouted once he arrived at Kanda's side. "Dun eber crush em' a'en!" He scolded.

Kanda smirked and shook his head. Allen was far too kind; he wondered how such an innocent child came to be.

"I can't keep that promise Aru."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling."

"Ehhhhhhh!? No fair!"

-

**Do you guys need a translation for Allen's speech?**

**Don't do that again.**

**Over here Yuu!**

**You can't find me! **

**Yuu! Don't ruin the flowers!**

**Let's go!**

**Don't ever crush them again!**

**I hope you enjoyed this…I know most of these One-shots are pointless but I hope you like them anyways. **

**Requests for a one-shot story?  
**


	26. Remember

I remember this one time Yuu's sister shoved a huge piece of candy into his mouth. I thought it was funny at first but then he started choking.

I thought he would die. It was my fault because I suggested it. I cried all night and I thought that he would never be my friend again. But things turned out differently and when he showed up on the porch the day after he said, "It wasn't your fault;" I felt so happy.

I remember when the bean sprout fell from the slide. I told him not to climb on it but no! He just had to act like a monkey and show off.

I was angry but worried at the same time…I had never felt like that before-not even when my god damned sister fell into a river full of huger than life rocks.

All _Allen_ got that day was a mouth full of grass and a scraped forehead.

I remember this one time when Lavi and Yuu invited me to go jumping in puddles with them. Of course, being the kids we are, we didn't put on raincoats and boots.

Mum got so mad at us when she heard we were jumping in the puddles that were on the road and that our clothes and faces looked so brown.

I cries so much after the harsh scolding but it was so much even so.

I remember when Allen got his first computer- it was a laptop…spoiled child. He was so happy. I almost smiled- that's how infectious the happiness was.

Though…I just had to snicker and make fun of him when he didn't know how to even turn it on.

**Hope you liked this~**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! **


	27. Yuu Has His Moments

**Okay, I've wanted to do this for a while…and it's not to humiliate Kanda! No sir. I just thought it was a bit unfair to not show Kanda growing up.**

**Oh and…He'll be EXTREMELY OOC in this.**

Yuu growled in frustration as he studied his target. He quietly tiptoed over to the couch and ducked down when the target looked up.

When the target shrugged and turned away, Yuu took this opportunity to quickly…

"ATTACK!" He shouted and tackled his father to the ground.

His dad laughed and ruffled Yuu's dark hair, "Good job. Here's your snack."

Yuu grinned, "Thanks!"

"Next time will be harder okay?"

"Okay!"

Yuu's parents were out for the day, so he had to stay home with a babysitter.

But…

'_This old lady is so boring and all she's doing is sleeping.' _Yuu thought, his eye twitching in frustration.

Then he got an idea, '_Let's spice up this boring night shall we?'_

5 minutes later…

Yuu closed his left eye and aimed for a nice spot to hit. '_Let's just throw it at the face and get it over with.'_

He put the water balloon on his sling shot and…

_SPLASH! "__**AAAAAAAH!"**_

Yuu fell on his back laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. He should ask his parents if he could have this babysitter again. This was just too much fun.

"But it's boring!" Yuu shouted. He was currently throwing a tantrum.

"Come now Yuu," his mother said his name in utter frustration, "We need to go now."

Yuu eyed his sister for a bit as if he were planning something and reluctantly agreed on going to the world's dumbest tea party ever.

In the car…

"Mommy can I ask you something?"

"Yes dear?" Yuu's mom asked with a relieved tone.

"I found this book laying on the ground in the middle of the attic. You see this?"

He showed his mother whose face paled considerably.

"What are they doing mommy? They're saying it 'feels good' but why?"

"U-um…You shouldn't read that dear…who does it belong to?"

"Big sister…" Yuu _innocently_ confessed to his mom. After all, he couldn't lie right?

Yuu's sister paled even more than her own mom as she mouthed, "You are so dead."

Yuu looked at Mrs. Walker's stomach in awe. He had never seen a pregnant woman before so this was definitely something new to him.

"So Ms. is a baby really going come out of there?"

Mrs. Walker chuckled at the innocent aura surrounding the four-year-old toddler. "Yes, I'm going to have a baby."

"Wo---w! Did I come out of there too?"

"You came out of your mom's stomach."

Yuu nodded, still trying to take in that he came out of someone's body. "So, so, do you know if it's gonna be a boy or girl?"

"It'll be a boy." She said smiling.

"O—oh…" Yuu looked down for a few seconds. "Um…May I touch…"

"Of course."

"Yay!" He exclaimed reaching out to rub Mrs. Walker's round tummy, "Ah! I felt something!"

"That's the baby."

"When is he going to come out?" He asked, his hand still on the woman's tummy.

"December 25 is when we're expecting him."

"Christmas? Wow…you're getting a nice Christmas present this year Miss!"

**Ah, I do love making Kanda all cute and fuzzy but I know some people are bothered by it…**

**Would you like another chapter like this or no?**

**Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews! I enjoy reading them so much! **


	28. Lost Voice

Kanda was having a rough day. First, his sister purposely spills water on him. Then, this idiotic kid collides into him in the hallway at school making textbooks fly. Next, his lunch gets ruined because Lavi's milk got knocked over and spilled into his tray.

And now…he has to babysit his neighbor's child Allen Walker. Normally he wouldn't mind but today was just not his day. Did I mention that he lost his voice?

Yeah…keep the bad luck coming.

"Yuu….Yuu!"

Kanda's eye twitched before he snapped and let out a raspy-almost silent, "_What?"_

Allen's eyes widened. "What happened to your voice Yuu?"

The Asian opened his mouth to start a sentence but he then realized it would probably be better to write it down on a piece of paper- his throat hurt too much.

'_I lost it.'_

"You lost it?" Allen asked incredulously.

Kanda nodded mutely.

Allen's face lit up as he imagined how Kanda could have possibly lost his voice.

_Kanda growled in frustration as he started to kick the soccer ball forward. They were currently losing and on the winning team was Lavi. He was the most annoying kid on the block and there was no way Kanda would lose to him._

_Unfortunately, Kanda's team lost due to this klutz tripping over his laces and now Lavi had 'bragging rights'._

_Kanda growled in frustration and cursed all the way home._

"…And so because your voice didn't want you to get in trouble for saying bad words it left you!"

Allen giggled as he finished his short story.

The older of the two slapped his forehead but he was somewhat happier now.

Let's just say that story was highly amusing and highly likely.

**I got the idea from just seeing the phrase "You lost your voice?" and I couldn't help but think of all those kids that take that phrase literally. **


	29. Silver and Gold

Allen smiled as he skipped over to the park where he was going to meet his "bestest" friend Kanda Yuu. They had been friends for Allen's whole life –literally- and had promised to not keep secrets from each other ever.

So, Allen called Yuu's home phone and shouted excitedly, "I gotta show you something!"

Allen's smile grew when he saw Yuu sitting down on a bench away from the other kids. 'I bet he's just trying to look cool or somethin' like that." Allen thought to himself.

"YUUU!"

"Tch, don't shout so loud; everybody is going to stare at you."

Allen pouted before tugging on something that was hidden in his shirt and dangled it in front of Yuu's face, "Look what Lavi gave me! A silver necklace with a pendant!" Allen paused muttering, "Whatever that means…"

Yuu's eyebrows narrowed at the mention of Lavi's name, "Why were you with the stupid rabbit?"

"Don't call Lavi a stupid rabbit! At least he's nicer than you are!"

"Sure bean sprout. If that's all I'm going home."

"Huh but I-" Allen started to protest but Yuu was already out of there.

The next day, Allen went to school with a frown on his face, he looked very upset.

"What's wrong now?" Yuu asked him while they were walking down the crowded hall.

"Yuu I'm itchy."

"Did you try the lotion?"

"Yes but I'm still itchy! It hurts!"

Yuu frowned and knelt in front of Allen, "Where?"

"Over here," Yuu knew what was causing the itch by where Allen pointed.

"It's the necklace that stupid idiot gave you."

"Eh! The necklace?"

"You're probably allergic to silver."

Just at that moment Lavi came in and said, "So did the knight in shining armor save Allen from his silver allergy?"

"IDIOT RABBIT YOU KNEW!"

Allen wasn't paying attention and was intent on tugging the silver necklace off even if it meant breaking it.

**I'm allergic to silver…I hate that I'm allergic to silver but oh well. What can you do? **


	30. The Age of Wanting to Tear Up Things

Kanda was bored…very bored.

He was so bored that when Lavi came around he actually had a decent conversation with the annoying neighbor and he even had put up with Allen's complaints about homework.

He was so bored that he even ate the leftover ice cream in the fridge.

His head went "thunk" when it hit the coffee table, "This is why I absolutely hate summer vacation."

Kanda being the responsible, serious and stuck up child he was had finished all of his summer homework during the first week which meant…he was free for the rest of vacation.

Then, subconsciously Kanda grabbed a blank white piece of paper.

….

20 minutes later…

"Yuu what are you doing?" Allen -who was now 12 soon to be 13- asked.

"Hm?" Kanda looked up tiredly.

"Aren't you supposed to be past the phase –and age- where you want to tear up everything such as paper and books?"

Kanda sat up quickly and looked at the mess, "Oh….damn…"

"Hello boys I'm back!" Sang Kanda's mom, "Who wants chicken for dinn- Yuu Kanda you better clean that up right now!"

Kanda and Allen winced at the high pitch before Allen started chuckling.

"Shut up bean sprout do you want me to remind you of the time when you chewed up your father's encyclopedias?"

"Don't remind me but Yuu you're actually much more immature than I thought."

"And you bean sprout are going to regret those words."

Allen quickly made a dash for the door.

**You know mom and I were talking about our "itty bitty" days and we came to the subject of how we used to tear up paper. Actually, I don't know if I tore paper but my brother did. He still likes to tear things actually, especially receipts. **


	31. Achoo!

The whole table watched as Allen ate his food at an impossible speed. They were amazed that a small five year old could even eat that quickly. Kanda of course was used to the way Allen ate and though he was a bit disgusted with the boy, even if he said to slow down it wouldn't do any good. Allen was just downright stubborn.

'He was cuter when he was a baby.' Kanda thought glumly.

"Seconds please!" Allen shouted.

"Er, kay… But Allen-chan you should chew your food not inhale it…"

Allen blinked and thought and blinked again. "Achoo?"

Kanda choked on his food, holding down a bag of laughter in his throat.

"No Allen-chan not "achoo". I said, "chew" your food."

"Achoo?" Allen said in confusion.

By now Kanda's face was completely red from not breathing –he didn't want to laugh- and he patted Allen on the head saying, "Just _bite_ your food and don't shove it down your throat," which is what people would say to Allen instead of "chew" from that day onward until the little boy learned that "sneeze" was the word for "achoo".

**Okay, my brother did this when he was baby and I thought it was hilariously cute. Ideas for upcoming stories are welcome and thanks a bunch for the reviews!**


	32. Don't Forget To Flush

Allen fidgeted uncontrollably in his seat. He knew that he shouldn't shout, "I need to make wee wee" in the middle of a restaurant so instead of telling his parents he tugged the closest sleeve next to him…which happened to be Kanda's..

"What is it beansprout? Don't tell me that rabbit put a frog in your underwear again.."

Allen blushed, "N-no! I just gotta go to the toilet…"

Kanda nodded an "okay" and helped Allen out of his booster seat before telling his parents that they were going to the bathroom.

Once they arrived, Kanda opened the door for Allen and told the 6 year old that he would wait outside for him.

"You're not going to leave me right?"

"Of course not. Now hurry up so I can eat."

The door shut softly and Allen ran to the toilet nearest to the entrance of the bathroom. He was bit scared of going into these places alone because he always felt like something was going to pop out of the drains…

Then as Allen started finishing up, a male's voice came out of nowhere. Allen paid no attention to what the voice was saying and turned around as quickly as possible, causing him to hit the wall.

Crying and holding his nose in pain, he rushed out of the bathroom in terror without washing his hands.

**Extra**

"YUU!" Allen wailed.

"What?"

"There was a man's voice that came out from behind me when I was using the toilet!"

Kanda arched his brow in doubt, "Really?"

Allen nodded quickly and pulled his friend into the bathroom. "It was this one!"

Kanda looked around to see where a voice could possibly come from here when, "_Please remember to flush"_ came out in a male's voice.

Allen's mouth opened in an "o", "Did I flush?"

Kanda hit his forehead hard. Allen had completely forgotten about _where_ the voice had come from and focused on whether or not he had flushed. Kanda was still wondering where the speakers were but he would figure it out sooner or later. Now, he just needed to help Allen reach the sink…


	33. Matryoshka

Allen wobbled over to Kanda with a huge textbook about Russia in his hands.

"What's this bean-sprout?" The Asian asked. "You're actually studying?"

Allen pouted, "No! I just wanted to ask you something."

"You always want to ask me something." Kanda huffed rolling his eyes. "Ask someone else."

Allen frowned, "Hm…Fine I'll ask Lavi."

Kanda quickly threw his hand on Allen's shoulder, "Don't. Anyone but him."

Allen laid his head back so he could look at Kanda without turning around, "Lenalee?"

"….I'll answer your question." Lenalee was okay but…who knows what Komui would do…

"Can I go inside you?"

Kanda blinked. "Huh?"

"Can…I…go…inside…" Allen said slowly like he was talking to someone much younger than him.

"I heard you. But how are you going to get inside of me and why?"

"Matryoshka."

"Matoryo-wha?"

"Matryoshka. Yuu you're wrong about me not being able to pronounce things. Your pronunciation is terrible."

"Be quiet bean-sprout." Kanda paused. "What's a Matryoshka?"

"It's a Russian doll! The ones where you put them inside of each other!" Allen proclaimed.

"Oh, those. But how are you going to get inside of me? I can't just swallow you." _As much as he'd like to._

15 minutes after arguing, yelling and a few interruptions.

"It's hot…" Allen panted.

"You're the one that wanted to do this…" Kanda winced…"And you're getting way too big…maybe even fat."

"I AM NOT FAT!" Allen screamed.

"STOP MOVING YOU'RE MAKING IT HOTTER! GET OUT OF MY SHIRT ALREADY!"


	34. The Massacre

Kanda watched Allen as he ran back and forth trying to put together a costume. Lavi's family had a lot of old clothes so they went to his house to dress up for Halloween.

Why was Kanda there? He was "forced" to come because "Allen wanted him to see which costume suit him best". In reality Kanda wanted to see Allen being cute. Don't deny it Yuu Kanda we all know you do.

"Yuu! Does this look good?" Allen asked as he came out with a skull mask that was at the side of his head instead of on his face, black oversized Victorian clothes, a staff and a big witch hat.

Kanda wanted to laugh but he held it down, "Sure."

Allen pouted, "Is it scary?"

Kanda tapped his chin as if he was actually thinking about it, "You'll _kill_ everyone once they see you in that." _Since you're so cute not scary. _

The younger child beamed, "Really!"

Kanda nodded, "Really."

Allen ran to the Bookman to tell him that he'd borrow the clothes he had on.

Lavi came from behind holding samurai clothes for Kanda, "Just don't rape him okay? You'll have to wait a few more years for it to be legal."

Kanda growled and tore the costume away from Lavi's grip, "Shut up."

_That night…_

Allen proceeded to kill everyone with his "scariness". The whole block had to be treated for nosebleeds, even the doctors themselves.

Kanda smirked as Allen told his parents how he was so "scary" that everyone collapsed from blood loss. One day he would tell Allen why they really did.


	35. Teenage Loneliness

Allen sighed as he looked at the empty chatroom. He was 14 now and had gotten a computer for his twelfth birthday. Of course the first thing Lavi taught him about the computer was how to use a chatroom so they could talk like that if the redhead was far away.

Kanda obviously put his foot down to smash Lavi's head to pieces but after seeing Allen's puppy eyes the Asian ever so reluctantly let the rabbit teach the younger child- with supervision of course.

Recently, Allen had met a man in a chatroom. He was very nice and easy to talk to; they always had a topic to speak with each other about; they would talk for hours sometimes.

The man's name was Tyki and sometimes his friend Wisely would come on and although Allen preferred Tyki, Wisely wasn't so bad once you got past his weird personality.

However, one day Tyki stopped coming on and suddenly Allen felt really lonely and abandoned. He would wait for Tyki to come on but he never did. The computer was useless now. He had no one to talk to. **It was boring**.

Allen groaned, gave up and turned off the computer. He stomped down the stairs heading towards the backyard where Tim –his dog- stayed.

The white haired boy squatted in front of a hose and poured some water into a plastic bowl. "Tim! I have water!"

Soon enough the golden dog came running over, almost trampling over his owner in the process.

"It's hot right?" Allen said has he laced his fingers through his dog's fur.

Then Allen imagined Kanda and Lavi playing in the backyard with him. Allen truly missed those two but as of right now they were both in college.

"I'm lonely…"

Tim sensing his master's sudden gloom dove in to lick his face.

"Ah Tim! Yuck! That's gross stop!"

Allen smiled sadly, "Thanks. I think I should go inside now; Mom will probably be coming home with groceries soon."

_Bzz Bzz_

The teen jumped in surprise and blushed, "I hate it when people text me. My cell always vibrates." He grumbled.

He read over the message five times over and gave a big smile. Then he flipped the phone over and showed it to Tim, it was a picture of Kanda and Lavi sitting in a cafeteria.

"They look the same as ever right?" He said to his dog cheerfully, laughing when he received several enthusiastic barks.

'_Dear our little Moyashi, _

_We hope you're having a fun fall break. It's really no fair you have fall break and we don't!_

_So we won't be on the chat in a while but don't get lonely okay? _

_Oh and Yuu-chan says that he misses you.'_

Allen smiled, "They always seem to know when to send these things. It's kind of creepy though. Is there a camera around here?"

The cell vibrated again signaling a text message but this time it was from Kanda.

'_I didn't say that. Your mom should be shopping right? Don't forget to lock the windows and doors when you're alone and eat your veggies or else you'll never grow you bean sprout.' _

Allen pouted and yelled to the sky, "Stupid Yuu I'm not 5 years old anymore!" He paused before adding, "But I'm glad he's worried…a little."

As his mom came through the door with a bunch of brown paper bags filled with food, Allen found himself not so abandoned anymore.

He still had his two best friends even if they were far away.

**Omake**

Kanda looked at the white board trying to block out the girl's giggling voices behind him. Sorry ladies but this man is taken!

He clutched his phone tightly and wondered why he even sent that text message to Allen.

Then two cell phones in the class started vibrating really loudly. One was Lavi's and the other was his.

The teacher –who was really pissed off- told them to bring their cell phones up to the front so he could read the messages out loud.

"_Lavi don't be lazy! You should be glad you have something to do at least! I have nothing! I'm bored-!" _

At this the class laughed –Kanda chuckled- but he was left wondering what Allen sent _him_.

Reluctantly he handed over his cell phone to the teacher who flipped it open and read, "_You worry too much Yuu. I want to sleep with you again! I don't care if I get sticky in the morning! It feels nice anyways. Miss ya,_

_Allen" _

"…"

Lavi laughed his pants off as he heard several girls say in a disappointing tone, "Aww he's gay?"

Kanda twitched. There were going to be _a lot_ of rumors now, stupid bean sprout. Then he smirked, '_At least I won't have to deal with girls now though_.'

**Meanwhile-**

Allen smiled innocently at the phone. "I bet they got caught by the teacher by now. I wonder if he liked the message I sent to Yuu?"

…Maybe not so innocent after all.


	36. Vacation is Bliss

**WARNING- Rated M- Small piece of lemon in here and when I say small I mean small. **

Allen hopped onto the chat and the first thing he saw was Tyki's name. He smiled excitedly and clicked on it and started a chat with his friend whom he hadn't seen in weeks!

The first thing he typed in was, "Where have you been!"

Tyki behind his computer screen chuckled as he stroked a certain someone's hair and thought of the amazing two weeks he had.

"_Ah Tyki I'm going to-!" _

_Tyki groaned as he moved with the withering body underneath him. He gently moved his hands along the frame of the petite boy and stopped at his thighs. _

"_Tyki. Tykiiii." The boy complained noticing that Tyki had moved at a slower pace. He rolled his hips trying to make the man on top of him move harder. _

_Tyki chuckled lowly making the other shiver, "How impatient." _

"_Just move you idiot!" The boy shouted and hit Tyki on the head. He needed it __**bad**__. _

_Tyki kissed the smaller male on the lips slipping his tongue in and thrust in harder and faster much to the other's joy. _

"_Whatever you want Wisely." _

Tyki smiled to himself, "I love vacation." He said softly so he wouldn't wake Wisely in his bed. It was 12 in the morning and they had done…a lot during the day so he was exhausted.

"_Beep. Beep. Beep." _

Allen was busy messaging away worried that something happened to Tyki. He hadn't replied in a while and it was starting to itch at him.

"_I went on vacation with Wisely and we didn't bring any computers. I'm really sorry for not telling you." _

Allen sighed in relief, "So what did you do and where did you go?"

"_We mostly stayed in bed but we did go to the pool one night." _

Allen looked at the screen in suspicion wondering if Wisely and Tyki were a couple but he shook it off as his own thoughts getting the best of him and went back to chatting with the other male until he got caught by his mom.


End file.
